Choose the Blue Pill
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: "I'm Xemnas! I'm the Superior!" "Please Patient Number One, sit down, that is a delusion remember? We talked about this." The patient faced a terrifying question, was it better to live in an illusion or admit your insanity?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am completely inspired by the story _Stockholm Syndrome_ and credit this idea to it, also to the novel Dracula, the Animatrix/Matrix, my friends on my RPing site and the need for Xemnas to be the insane freak he is.

I hope this is one of my few 'In-character' Xemnas fics.

Teaser~

* * *

><p>Choose the Blue Pill<p>

* * *

><p>He raised his ethereal blade high in the air as he twisted and turned from Memory's Skyscraper. The keyblader was running towards him, his keyblade was out, Xemnas smirked and continued falling, his arms tight at his sides.<p>

The blue eyes glistened as the keyblade passed by his face, "Xemnas!"

Xemnas opened his mouth to reply and lifted his fingers, his fingers touched something soft. The image of the keyblader flitted in and out of his mind, "Bearer of light!"

"Sir! He's spasming again!"

"Get the syringe!"

"Xemnas I can't allow you to do this! You know nothing of emotions!" Xemnas slashed across the boy's chest and he fell. "Xemnas why?-"

The boy's face faded and he was in Castle Oblivion, "…."

Marluxia looked down at him and smiled, "Superior, so good of you to check up on us."

Xemnas straightened his back and brushed some dust off his cloak, "I was just doing my usual rounds." He took a step forward and paused when he saw a dusk moving in reverse and an Assassin nobody wiggling to help it.

"Strange…"

"What's strange Sir?"

He shook his head and motioned for Marluxia to walk ahead of him, "Enlighten me about the castle's condition and how the rest are doing."

Marluxia nodded and smiled, "Well Axel is being his usual self, two doses of morphine and Lexaeus and Zexion-"

Xemnas stopped, "…..what?"

Marluxia blinked, "Sir? Something bothering you?"

Xemnas looked over at him and found Vexen standing there with a lab coat in his place, "IV?"

Vexen put his hands on his hips, "Sir, you downright look displeased to see me."

Xemnas blinked slowly, trying to figure out what had happened, "Where's XI?"

Vexen tilted his head, "XI? It's just us six remember?" Everything shifted again and he was in his office, Saix stepped in, closing the door quietly behind him.

Xemnas smiled, pleased to see his Second-in-Command, "VII, seat yourself, we have a lot to discuss."

Saix nodded and took a seat in the white chair in Castle Oblivion, "Sir about the missions-"

Xemnas paused, "We….we're supposed to be in The Castle That Never Was."

"The patient is reacting to the drugs adversely, showing signs of epileptic distress."

Saix titled his head to one side, "The Castle That Never Was Sir? Who would name a place with such a title – a lunatic to be sure."

"Lunatic?"

"That's what we've been saying."

"VII, that is highly bordering on insubordination."

Saix smiled back at him, the scar from his face was gone, "Insubordination? Surely a doctor cannot be insubordinate to a patient."

Xemnas stood up and threw the desk over, "Patient? I am losing _my patience_ VII and you of all people should know the extent of my wrath! Do you not know what dusking is?"

He took three strides over and met the cerulean haired man face to face, "Do you understand me?"

Saix reached out and touched the X on his face, tracing the scar, "I'm so sorry Xehanort, your memories.."

Xemnas slapped the arm away, "I gave up that name long ago."

Saix smiled, adjusting his black suit and looked at him with pity, "No…you did not Xehanort."

Xemnas snarled, "Stop calling me that! I am Xemnas! I lost my heart! Where is your scar VII? Where is it?" He shoved his face against the other's , staring at the skin and tracing his fingers over the pale skin rapidly, trying to push his blue hair out of the way and get to the unseen scar.

Saix gently set the clipboard down, looking at him, "…I'm sorry Xehanort, I never had a scar." He raised a mirror and the tan man stared into his own scarred reflection, "You did."

* * *

><p>AN: R&R please?


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a shame to see such a pretty thing go to waste."

The scribbling on the notepad stopped, the hand momentarily paused in silver hair, "Can you not stop Even? I understand but to continually bring it up." He resumed stroking the silverette, smiling when he earned a content sound.

"He's not your toy anymore."

Isa looked over and sighed, "I understand that Even, one more comment and I'll have you transferred."

The blonde nodded, going back to his work and picking up the syringe. He pulled the air out of it and lifted the liquid drug, slowly pushing the needle inside and then tapping it to make sure it was free of bubbles.

There was a slow rustling and Isa looked down into perplexed amber ones, he cupped the face, "I'm sorry Xehanort, this is for the best."

Xemnas looked up and into blue eyes, "Saix, your eyes….did you get contacts? Ow!" A sharp hiss as he grabbed the back of his neck, his eyes rolled backwards and he dropped, waking up in The Castle That Never Was.

Zexion was looking back at him, a wad of papers in his arms, "Superior?"

Xemnas stood up and frowned, looking around, "How did we get here?"

Vexen paused, "Get where?"

Xemnas stopped eating his cereal, "…I don't understand." He set the spoon down and looked around Castle Oblivion.

"The patient is layering delusions upon each other."

Xemnas looked back at Vexen, watching as his age lines faded and he turned into Even, "…..Even?"

Even set down the pen and looked at Isa, "How interesting."

Isa looked back at him, "He seems to be improving."

Even rocked backwards on the chair, "Don't count your chickens just yet."

Xemnas launched forward and grabbed Isa, making Even immediately go for the panic button but was stopped by a hand breaking his wrist, "Gah! Fucker!"

Isa moved to get up but was shoved against the floor, a tan hand wrapped around his throat. The amber eyes were panicked and confused, "Saix…please, tell me what's happening."

Isa frowned, watching the amber eyes narrow and then widen as he passed a tongue over his mocha lips, "Xehanort….come back to me."

Xemnas reached his free hand to touch his lips, his weight on his knees, not hearing the sound behind him. Even jumped on his back, slapping the cloth of chloroform over his mouth and holding on for dear life. After a few minutes the tan man dropped and Isa sniffled, watching the still figure breathing on his chest. Two men burst in the room and lifted him off Isa, dragging the unconscious body to the solitary cell. Even nodded to them in exasperated thanks, "Dilan, Aeleus, my thanks."

They opened the door and threw him in.

Xemnas opened his eyes to a white wall, "…where am I?"

Zexion leaned over, "Castle Oblivion Sir, where else would you be?"

Xemnas watched the dusks wiggle by, one Assassin pushing a dusk on a wheelchair, "When…did the dusks?"

Vexen looked back at him, "When did what do what Sir?"

Xemnas looked back at the dusks which had left around the corner, "…I don't understand." The walls started to buckle in on him and he stepped away, looking down and noticing he was in his armored form, sleeves tied together and weighed down, "When did I?"

He fell back into a chair that sunk into the floor, the floor opening and hands appearing from it to drag him down into the darkness, "Number IV! Vexen!...EVEN! HELP!" He flailed and tried to summon his Ethereal Blades only to sink further, waking up in his office.

Saix was sitting in front of him, his leg sitting on his other knee, the foot doing his usual habit of tapping against an imaginary surface or to some unheard beat, "Sir?"

Xemnas lifted his head off his desk, noticing the drool trickling out of his mouth and the immense pain in the back of his neck, "…VII? What happened?"

Saix set the pen down and reviewed the clipboard, "We were discussing IX's inability to complete missions Sir then you …passed out…have a nice dream Patient Number I?"

"Patient…I?"

"Yes…that is your title Xehanort."

Xemnas rubbed the back of his neck, "…Xehanort?"

Saix nodded and smiled, "Yes…that's it….yes." His eyes were glistening with unshed tears, "…my Xehanort."

Xemnas paused, "Your…?"

He looked back at Vexen, "What IV?"

A voice, "No! Xehanort no! Stop! Come back to me…."

Vexen smiled and gestured for him to follow, running a hand through pink hair, "..Surely we can continue the tour Superior?"

Xemnas blinked, "Marluxia?"

Marluxia tilted his head to one side, "Yes?"

Xemnas followed his until they hit a wide door and Xemnas pushed, moving into the Room Where Nothing Gathers, "….strange."

Marluxia grinned, "What's strange Sir? Nice room hmm? Nice room?"

Xigbar put his hand on his hip, "Right Boss?"

Xemnas stopped speaking, reaching his hand out to touch the other man on his shoulder than when he felt flesh he yanked his hand back, stepping backwards, his mouth hanging open, "Help! Help! Get me out of here! Please!"

"_This is for the best."_

"_The best? You're killing the man he once was!"_

"_Would you prefer we made him fade?"_

"_No…no….anything but that."_

"_Good, then we will go on as planned. They won't remember anything."_

"_They?"_

"_None of them."_

* * *

><p>AN: I will seriously write a gift fic if someone figures out what's going on in _this_ fic.

Even I'm confused XD.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: / Yes, I'm sort of kind of maybe…possibly…perhaps "back." Not sure though, college is ridiculously sucking the time out of my schedule this semester, I apologize for my lack of updating and such. One note however: Please author alert me, not story alert. Chances are I will not update the story you want when you want it. Also- review! I appreciate favoriting! I do! BUT PLEASE! Review! *cries*

It took me twenty minutes to figure out what the hell is going on in this story again T_T.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>A deep sigh as he rolled over onto his side, looking out of the window at Kingdom Hearts.<p>

He reached for it slowly, his hand almost grasping it as he plummeted into the darkness.

Xemnas looked around as a paper was set on his clipboard, he looked up, "IV?"

Vexen smiled a bit bitterly, "Even."

Xemnas cocked his head to one side as the blonde hair was now a shaggy pink, "XI?"

Marluxia smirked and led Xemnas down the hall, making motions towards the blank, white walls and empty rooms.

The sound of metal wheels against a tile floor and the slow dripping of a liquid into a plastic infusion set hit him softly, making him turn to look back. Kingdom Hearts was hovering just inches above him.

He reached his fingers forward, stretching them out to their full length as he stood on tippy-toes to touch it, "Kingdom…Kingdom Hearts…"

_"You fool apprentice."_

He turned around to snarl at his former teacher and raised his hand to smack him, his hand stopping inches before a silver headed boy in spandex.

"Replica."

The doll did not respond and simply turned his head to each side in a sad fashion before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a scalpel, "Don't scream."

"What?"

He was strapped down by long sleeves, a binding scarf of multiple colors was gagging his mouth as the scalpel was lowered.

He jerked awake and looked around at the others at the kitchen table, "….What?"

Demyx accidently spilled all the syrup on his pancakes and grinned sheepishly, "Oops! Sorry Xehanort!"

Xemnas turned to him, "What did you-"

Xigbar shrugged his shoulders, "Man Superior, next time you ask for the tour of the hospital at least pay attention."

"Hospital?"

The one-eyed man grinned lightly, "Man they really drugged you up good-"

"-Drugs?"

Vexen frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he pushed up his goggles to look at the man standing dumbly in his lab, "Superior? Do you have something to say?"

"…I…I don't know?"

"You don't know?" Xaldin looked at Xigbar with a snarky grin, "That's a first Superior."

Ienzo reached his hand up, little blue eyes glistening as he clutched the Moogle plush to his chest, "Xehanort?"

"Ienzo?"

"He's making progress!"

He blinked back into existence, staring at a padded wall, a little glass window was apparent at the top of the wall and he could see some people inside.

"Progress? What progress? What is going on?" Xemnas struggled against his binds with tears in his eyes, "Help me! Someone!" He panted, becoming hysterical, "I'm Xemnas! I'm the Superior!"

"Please Patient Number One, sit down, that is a delusion remember? We talked about this."

He looked back into the blue eyes with a frown, his caramel lips protruding in an almost childlike way, "…..Isa…You…are Isa.."

The blue haired male stopped writing, pausing and staring at him, "Xehanort?...What….is your name?"

Xemnas looked at his hands, then his feet as he whispered, "Xehanort."

"Yes!" The cry of exaltation was booming as the body hit him and knocked his chair over, the lips eagerly devouring the unsuspecting patient's. Isa frowned, watching the confused amber focus slowly, "…Xehanort?"

"…..I'm never going to leave here."

Isa didn't speak, removing his hand from the man's cheek and sitting up, "If you show signs of recovery…"

"…I….."

He looked back into the blue eyes, "….What…what if I don't want to recover?"


	4. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

><p><strong>You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. <strong> I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
